


Haven

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [29]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is found in many places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lewis_challenge Valentine’s Drabble Challenge – Snatched Moments of Love on LJ
> 
> Unbeta'd  
> Disclaimer: Don't own them, just playing, promise to put them back.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first few days had been upsetting.  Everything familiar had been stripped away and his comforting routines shattered; he had been angry, and more than a little frightened.

 

And then those hands had reached out to soothe him.  Large and rough–skinned, he’d initially lashed out, before finally surrendering to their gentleness and care.

 

Curled up together on his soft couch, wrapped securely in his warm embrace, with tiny, feather–light kisses pressed against the soft hair behind his ears and murmured promises of love, he knew he would soon forget his former life.

 

Monty rather liked this Robbie man.


End file.
